1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to derivatives of 4-anilinoquinoline-3-carboxamide which have analgetic properties as determined in vitro by competitive antagonism of tritiated bradykinin binding to guinea pig ileum.
This invention further relates to a method for reducing pain and to a pharmaceutical composition comprising an invention compound and a pharmaceutical carrier.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,954 describes compounds of the formula below for which antiinflammatory activity is claimed. ##STR2##
In the above formula, Y and Y.sup.1 are C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylene; --NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 and --NR.sup.3 R.sup.4 are dialkylamino, N-alkyl-N-hydroxyalkylamino, piperidine, alkylated piperidine, pyrrolidine, alkylated pyrrolidine, or morpholine; and Z is one or more of: halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylmercapto, alkanoylamino, alkylamino, amino, nitro, hydroxy, alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, or trihalomethyl.
A 4-anilinophthalazine having antiarrhythmic and antimalaria properties as shown in the following structure was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,924. ##STR3## European Patents 230-718A and 309-043A describe arylcarboxamides having gastric prokinetic utility of the formula: ##STR4## where R.sup.1 is H or OH, R.sup.2 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, R.sup.3 -R.sup.6 are H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, halo, etc., and A is OH, carboxy, a heterocycle, etc.